ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil (born September 15, 1962) is an Australian-Canadian actor and voice actor. Early life He was born in Tawonga, Victoria in Australia, but moved to Vancouver, Canada when he was 4 years old in 1966. He first appeared on stage at the age of three. He first learned that people were paid to do different voices after a trip to Disneyland at the age of 12. That is when he learned that Paul Frees, the person who provided the voice that greeted visitors entering the Haunted Mansion, was the same person who provided the voice of the Pillsbury Doughboy. Even though he knew about voice acting, Scott pursued the theater. He studied at Studio 58. After leaving, he tried to find acting jobs and worked as an Elvis impersonator for a short time. It was in the late eighties when he found himself on his way into the world of voice acting. A casting director at the time told Scott that he had wished that he'd met him a week before; he was casting for the G.I. Joe cartoon. Professional career Scott states his first role was providing voices on the The New Adventures of He-Man. His first anime role was for Project A-ko, where he provided the voices for three women. After appearing in a few films and two episodes of Highlander: The Series, he provided voices for Beast Wars, as Waspinator, Dinobot, Rattrap, and Silverbolt. He has described this as the work he is most proud of. On another fan favorite show, Dragon Ball Z, he was cast as the original voice of Piccolo and various other characters. He then provided the voice of Duo Maxwell on Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Principal Kuno on Ranma 1/2. He eventually got the call stating he was cast as Wolverine on X-Men: Evolution. He continued to play the role of Logan/Wolverine for a total of four seasons from 2000-2003. Scott was then cast in another fan favorite anime, Inuyasha, as Koga. He provided the voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist character Hohenheim, Foghorn Leghorn on Baby Looney Tunes, Grumpy Bear on Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, Amergan, Gregor and the lab director on Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, and Stork on Storm Hawks. He still appears in live action shows occasionally and was in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and in The Green Chain. As of October 2007, he estimates that he has provided voices to 8,500 characters. Scott is appreciative of fans because he knows what it is like to see your favorite voice actor talk as the character they provide the voice for. He says that he is inspired by Paul Frees, Maurice LaMarche, and Mel Blanc. If he had a chance to meet the late Mel Blanc, Scott has said that he would "fan boy all over him." Anime roles * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 - Captain Harlock * Black Lagoon - Verrocchio and Chinese Man * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage - Verrocchio * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation — Demon King and Solid Gold * Dragon Ball Z —Piccolo, Majin Buu, Old Supreme Kai, Android 16, Dr. Brief, Jeice, Turtle, South Kai, Dabura, Killa, Mercenary Tao, Farmer, King Piccolo and Mez (Ocean Group dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone — Piccolo (Ocean Group dub) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might — Piccolo, Daiz, Rasin and Oolong (Ocean Group dub) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest — Piccolo and Turtle (Ocean Group dub) * Dragon Drive — Saizou Toki and Magna * Dragon Warrior - General Rudolph * Elemental Gelade — Beazon * Escaflowne — Jajuka * Fullmetal Alchemist — Van Hohenheim * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa — Van Hohenheim * Galaxy Express 999 — Captain Harlock * Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors — Hachiro T. Kanamari and Motofuji Hikita * Hamtaro - Ichiro Yamada and Chairman Inatori * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance — Amergan, Gregor and Lab Director * InuYasha — Koga, Taigokumaru, Panther King, Elderly Wolf and Weasel Demon * InuYasha: The Final Act — Koga * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade * Let's Go Quintuplets — Father * Master Keaton — Colonel Fox, Walter, Priest, Resistance Member, Morris and Adult Student * Master Keaton (OVA version) — Colonel Fox and Morris * MegaMan NT Warrior — Guts Man, Cut Man, Tora and King Man * MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess — Shade Man, Savage Man and Guts Man * Mega Man: Upon a Star — Dr. Wily and Beat * Mix Master — Prince Brad, Mayor Charles, Motabi, Pirostar, Ajakdevil and Twistunga * Mobile Suit Gundam — Teniente Reed * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack — Londo Bell Technician, Lyle and Shuttle Pilot * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Ali Al-Saachez, Daryl Dodge, Captain, Kinue's Boss, Kinue's Staff and Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED — Captain Koopman, Gerard Garcia and Kojiro Murdoch * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny — Unato Ema Seiran, Glasgow * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing — Duo Maxwell and Old Man * Monster Rancher — Suezo, Gally, Gray Wolf, Naga and Captain Black Dino * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge — Lord Raptor * One Piece - Shiki (Episode 429) * One Piece Film: Strong World — Shiki * Powerpuff Girls Z - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Emo Hendrix and Giant Panda-Mask * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group - Captain Napolipolita and Kei Yuki * Ranma ½ — Principal Kuno, Daitokuji Kimiyasu and Ushinnosuke Oshamanbe * Saber Marionette J — Rinzo * Sanctuary - Tokai * Samurai 7 — Tanomo * Shakugan No Shana — Orgon * Sword of the Stranger — Luo Lang * The Story of Saiunkoku — Official Wa and Seikan Gang Boss * The Super Milk Chan Show — Pastel Mr. Shin * Transformers: Armada — Jetfire * Transformers: Cybertron — Backstop and Snarl * Transformers: Energon — Jetfire, Strongarm, Omega Supreme and Autobot Guard * Ultimate Teacher — Ganbachai Chabane and Umekichi * Vision of Escaflowne — Jajuka, Kio, Reeden and King Aston * Zoids: Fuzors — Reynard, Vareth and Male TV Announcer * Zoids: New Century Zero — Stigma Stoeller and Major Polta Western Animation roles * 3 Friends and Jerry — Principal * The Adventures of Corduroy - Stinky Fungus * Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! — Carlos, Elf, Jimmy Stewart, Ostrich, Fish Agent, Interviewed Bystander and Dorian Gray * Action Man: X Missions – The Movie — Gangrene, X-Robot 312 and Commando 1 * The Adventures of Mowgli — Shere Khan * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog — Machopper * The Adventures of T-Rex — Bubba, Addar and Truck-driving Dinosaur 2 * Animated Classic Showcase — Various characters * Ark — Quinn * A Tale of Two Kitties - Chester and Buster * Baby Looney Tunes — Baby Foghorn * Barbie: Fairytopia — Ruby * Barbie and the Diamond Castle — Troll * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale — Syrneka's Pet Fish * Barbie of Swan Lake — Peddler * Battletoads — General Slaughter, Pimple and Principal * Beast Machines — Rattrap, Silverbolt and Waspinator * Beast Wars: Transformers — Rattrap, Dinobot, Silverbolt, Waspinator, Cicadacon and Dinobot II * Being Ian — TV Commercial Guy, Announcer (1), Gym Teacher, Ricky, Soldier, Police Officer, Announcer (2), Mr. Begley and Passenger 4 * Ben Hur - Jesus Christ, Number 59 and Art Instructor * Billy the Cat — Additional Voices * Bionicle: Mask of Light — Toa Tahu, Toa Onua and Graalok * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows — Keetongu and Rahaga Bomonga * Bob the Builder (2015) * Broken Saints — Mars, Osama * The Brothers Flub - Additional Voices * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars — Frax, Deadeye Duck and Digger McSquint * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure — King Kandy and Head Licorice Bite * Captain N: The Game Master — Additional Voices * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone - Additional Voices * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot — Grumpy Bear and Grumpy Bear 2 * Care Bears: The Giving Festival- Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! — Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines — Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: To The Rescue — Grumpy Bear * Casper's Haunted Christmas — Stretch and Noel Jollimore * The Christmas Orange — Lenny the Elf Foreman * Christopher the Christmas Tree - Additional Voices * Class of the Titans — Atlas and Antaeus * Conan the Adventurer — Greywolf, Wrath-Amon, Zogar Sag, Yin Doo, Skulkur and Kari Dragon * The Condor — Dogg * Courage the Cowardly Dog — Baby EggPlant * The Cramp Twins — Turnip Shoot, Rawhide Bear, Volcal Voices * D'Myna Leagues - Jackie Mungo, Big Tree Powell and Sheriff Hamhock * Darkstalkers — Lord Raptor, Anakaris and Rikuo * Dinobabies - Dak and Trip-taking Dinosaur 2 * Double Dragon — Sickle, Jimmy Lee and Shadow Boss * Dragon Booster — Cain * Dragon Tales — Captain Scallywag, Speedy, Sid Sycamore, Arlo and Green Hat Mefirst Wizard Head * Edison and Leo — Batchelor * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera — Big Bully, Gene Rockman and El Fenix * Edgar & Ellen - Grandfather * Extreme Dinosaurs — T-Bone * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes — Annihilus * Fat Dog Mendoza - Additional Voices * Final Fight — El Gado * Firehouse Tales — Newsy * Funky Fables - Misc. Characters * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Galaxy World of Alisa - Zdob (American English dub) * Generation O! — Nub * George of the Jungle — Beefy Ape * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Cobra Commander, Freefall, Lt. Falcon, Skymate, Storm Shadow, Headman, Interrogator and Various Cobra Troopers * G.I. Joe: Sgt. Savage and His Screaming Eagles — Sgt. Savage and Cobra Commander * G.I. Joe: Spy Troops — Destro * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom — Destro, Gung-Ho and B.A.T * Goodtimes Fairy Tales * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer — Policeman * Happy the Littlest Bunny * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe — Mer-Man, Beast Man, Stratos, Ram-Man, Clawful, Kobra Khan and Calix * Help! I'm a Fish — Seabass * Hero: 108 - Hurricane Lee, Twin Masters, Stingray King, Commander of Darkness (Season 2), Bartley and Beetle King * Heroes on Hot Wheels — Steve Warson and Bob Cramer * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 — Grimian, Master Takeyasu, Tromp and Bruterax * Hot Wheels World Race — Rekkas * Hulk Vs - Additional Voices * The Hurricanes — Cal Casey and Genghis Khan * In Search of Santa — Mortmottimes, Bubkus Bill and Timebomb Tom * Jester Till — Pickelhauber and Baker * Johnny Test — Mitchell "Bumper" Randalls, Mr. White, Zizrar, White Rook, Black Bishop, Kirk Kirkland, Bumper's Dad, Bishop, Rook, Mutant Agent 2 and Man * Kid vs. Kat — Agent Fudge Ripple * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice — Sir Lancelot, Sir Tone, Warlord Blackwing and Warlord Axe * Kong: The Animated Series — Tan, Omar and Kong * Kong: King of Atlantis — Kong, Tan and Minion * Kong: Return to the Jungle — Kong, Tan and King Kong * Krypto the Superdog — Ace, Ignatius and various characters * League of Super Evil — Voltar, Rock Gothlington, Destrucktor, Mayor, Old Man Jenkins, Fiyero Flambe, Freckled Kid, Trooper, Night Shade, Globulous, Camera Operator, Citizen 1, Neighbor Woman 1, Friendly Pa, Happy Citizen, Man 3, Citizen 3, Kinder Kreep, Henchbot Elite, SWEAT Soldier, Mr. Nelson, Military Scientist, Gynorman Guard, Voltar Clone, Herb Geezler, Mrs. Bandango, Veterinarian, Mal, Commodore, White Knight, Blecch, Bolkar, Evilly Awards Announcer, Shushizilla, Shangri-Lava PA, Queen Ant, Changemorphers Commercial Announcer, Sophisticated Dream Rabbit, Dance-o-rama Announcer, Nanny Bot, Puppy, Skullossus Admiral and Seymour Sweat * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Karlof, Overlord, Arcturus, Stone Warrior and Clouse * Lion of Oz — Gloom * Littlest Pet Shop - Additional Voices * Madeline - Additional Voices * Martha Speaks — Computer Folder * Martin Mystery — You do Voodoo * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Max Steel — Klean Kal * Max Steel: Countdown — Elementor * Max Steel: Forces of Nature — Elementor * Mega Man — Dr. Wily, Proto Man and Eddie * Monkey Magic — Lord Refang, Milesight, Guardian and South General * Monster Mash — Wolf * Mosaic — Landlord and Mr. Bullwraith * ¡Mucha Lucha! — Heavy Traffic, Sr. Hasbeeña, Francisco and Minotoro * ¡Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Maléfico — Vegas Performe, Shoeshine Man, Sr. Hasbeeña and Minotoro * Mummies Alive! — Rath, Set and Bob * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic — Flam Skim, Rover, Chief Thunderhooves and Black Stone * NASCAR Racers — Lyle "The Collector" Owens * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Overlord and Stone Warrior * The New Adventures of He-Man — Butthead, Captain Zang, Krex and Flipshot * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Additional Voices * ReBoot — Hack (rest of Season 2 and Season 3), Specky, Mr. Andrew, Roller-blading Binome, Fax Modem, Frisket, Binome 3, Jean-Luc Binome (some episodes), Viral Binome 1, Saucy Mare Pirate 5, Mainframe CPU Officer 3, Guardian Bob Actor (Glitch Bob Actor), Enzo Actor, Megabyte Actor, Hack Actor, Slash Actor, Captain Capacitor Actor, Mechanic Binome, Dr. Frankenome, Viral Commander, Ash Williams User, Zombie Binome 2, Deer Head, Prospector Binome, Punk Binome, Barry, Praying Mantis Virus, Jury Guy 2, Desert Port CPU Officer 2 and Scientist Binome * ReBoot: Daemon Rising - Hack * ''ReBoot: My Two Bobs - Hack * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy - Mr. Fischburger * Robin and the Dreamweavers - Sass, Short Goon, Booth and Black-haired Punk * RoboCop: Alpha Commando - Additional Voices * RollBots — Lance * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends — Nick Logan and Ruck * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys — Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Coach Comet, Duck and Boomerang * Sabrina: The Animated Series - Additional Voices * Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer — Loopy * Salty's Lighthouse — Zorran, Zug, Boomer, Fultan Ferry * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular — Skully Pettibone and Count Max * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy — Skully Pettibone, Count Max and Jimmy's Dad * Scruff — White Socks and Rat * Shadow Raiders — Pelvus and Blokk * Shezow — Mark Monroe and Wildtiger * Sitting Ducks — Arnold the Alligator * Slugterra - Mr. Saturday, Howard and André Geyser * Spider-Man Unlimited — Vulture and Man-Wolf * Stellaluna — Horatio * Storm Hawks — Stork, Repton, Leugey, Advisor, Harrier, Steward, Blister, Arygyn, King Agar, Project Commander, Walder, Eyeball, Tritonn, Davey Digger and Rinjiin * Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess Movie — Postmaster Bee * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures — Postmaster Bee, Clem Cricket and Berrykin Ed * Street Fighter- Ken Masters, Rory, Blanka, Charlie and Rolento * Sushi Pack — Wasabi Pow and Fugu *''The Little Prince'' - Captain (episodes 21-23, The Planet of Bubble Gob) *''The Powerpuff Babies ''- Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Ten Commandments — Seti * The Twisted Whiskers Show — Goosers, Von Ripper, Yawp, Dine, Gasper, Ird and Sinister Squirrel * The Wacky World of Tex Avery — Amanda Banshee * Tom and Jerry Tales — Uncle Pecos * Troll Tales — Flobbergob the troll * Weird-Oh's — Daddy-O Chassis, Davey and Killer McBash * Where My Dogs At? — Russell Crowe and Joel Madden (uncredited) * X-Men: Evolution — Wolverine * Yakkity Yak — Professor Crazyhair * The Zula Patrol - Additional Voices Live-action roles * The Commish — Mike Surnac * Crackerjack — Rex * Damage — Chip * The Flash — Julius (Season 1, Episode 12) * The Green Chain — Ben Holm * The Guard — Pony * Highlander: The Series — Dennis, Robert McLeod * Hope Island - Dee-Dee and Barnabus * I Was a Teenage Faust — Temptor * Neon Rider — Photographer * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation — Simon Bonesteel * Outer Limits - Astronaut and Dino (voice) * The Ranch — Douglas * Sanctuary — Birot * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed — Evil Masked Figure * The Sentinel — Lane Cassidy * Sleeping Dogs — Harry Maxwell * Sleeping with Strangers — Todd Warren * Stargate SG-1 — Kefflin, Townsperson * Strange Frequency — Robbie Laine * Street Justice — Crackhouse Junkie * Supernatural — Benny Sutton * Tasmanian Devils — Whitfield * 12 Hours to Live — Victor Kirk * Viper — Judd * Warriors of Virtue — Yun (Voice) Video games * Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp — Jake Lockwood and Fisherman Bob * Crypt of the Necrodancer — Eli * Def Jam: Fight for NY — Hero * Dead Rising 2 — Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Survivor 16 and Merc 4 * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record — Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Survivor 16 and Merc 4 * Dungeons and Dragons Online — Dungeon Master and Narrator * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 — Soldier and Gym Gingham * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 — Gym Gingham and Duo Maxwell * Frogger: Ancient Shadow — Finnius and Lumpy * Frogger Beyond — Lumpy and Hi-Tech Elder * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue — Lumpy and Dr. Frog * George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret - Slappy * The Godfather: The Game — Trojan * He-Man: Defender of Grayskull — Beast Man * Inuyasha: Feudal Combat — Koga * Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask — Koga * League of Legends — Hecarim, Maokai, Veigar (Final Boss skin) and Sion * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space — Luce Kassel * ReBoot — Hack, Binome 3, Mainframe CPU Officer and Charlton Heston Binome * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The Video Game — Evil Masked Figure * Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals — Rattrap, Silverbot and Waspinator * Under the Skin — Carlos Oliveira, Young Man, Pickpocket, Karate Champ, Yuppie, Cosmi Sr. and Old Man * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War — Lord Bale, Space Marine Sergeant Mattias, Daemon Prince, Sindri Myr, Matiel and Servitors * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade - Davian Thule, Chaplain Varnus, Imperial Guardsmen, Heavy Weapons Platoons, Kasrkin Squad, Imperial Guard Vehicle and Daemon Prince * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm - Basically everyone * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault — Chaplain Varnus, Imperial Guardsmen, Kasrkin Squad, Heavy Weapons Platoons, Ogryns, Chimeras, Sentinels, Hellhounds, Basilisks and Baneblades * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising - Chaos Sorcerers * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution - Neroth and Sergeant Merrick * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor — Durotan * Ys: The Ark of Napishtim — Raba, Mannan, Toksa, Ryug, Cloa, Emilio, Mikhail and Naphishtim Commercials * Kids' WB — Sr. Hasbeena Shorts * A Case for the Bass — Flam Skim References External links * * * *A3U Podcast Audio Interview With Scott Category:Australian people of Canadian descent Category:Australian people of English descent Category:Australian people of French descent Category:Australian people of German descent Category:Australian people of Greek descent Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian people of Scottish descent Category:Australian people of Ukrainian descent Category:Canadian people of Australian descent Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Canadian people of Greek descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian people of Ukrainian descent Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:FUNimation Voice Actors